Clans of the Horde
NOTE: Following information taken word for word from Warcraft 2: Tides of Darkness manual. Blackrock Clan Chieftain: Orgrim Doomhammer Clan Colors: Red Background: Although years of war have reduced their numbers, the Blackrock clan remains the strongest within the Horde. Ruled for many years by Blackhand the Destroyer, the Blackrock clan rose quickly in power and was responsible for numberless victories against the Humans in the First War. Orgrim Doomhammer – known also as the Backstabber – assassinated the ruthless, but careless Blackhand, and named himself clan chieftain and War Chief of the Horde. The Blackrock clan continues to dictate the course of the war intimidating the lesser clans within the Horde into following Orgrim’s lead. The forces of the Blackrock clan are fanatically loyal to the Doomhammer and will serve him with their lives. Domain: Blackrock Spire, Azeroth Stormreaver Clan Chieftain: Gul'dan the Warlock Clan Colors: Blue Background: The Stormreavers are a small but powerful clan whose origins are fixed in the history of the Horde since its coming to Azeroth. As the last of his kind, the Warlock Gul’dan maintains absolute control over this clan. Gul’dan, who secretly ruled the Horde through his unwitting puppet Blackhand, has found that the shrewd Doomhammer harbors no trust or fondness for him. This forced Gul’dan to found the Stormreavers in order to protect himself from any action Orgrim might take against him. With the support of his clan, Gul’dan intends to find the lost Tomb of the Daemonlord Sargeras. It is legend that this tomb contains unimaginable power – power which Gul’dan means to possess. Domain: Stormwind, Azeroth and Balor, Azeroth Twilight's Hammer Clan Chieftain: Cho'gall the Ogre-Mage Clan Colors: Violet Background: Obsessed with the notion that the Horde is the harbinger of apocalyptic doom to all the lands that it ravages, the Twilight’s Hammer feels a sacrosanct gratification in the destruction of all that it encounters. Led by the cunning Ogre Mage Cho’gall, the Twilight’s Hammer has strong ties to Gul’dan and the Stormreaver clan. Its loyalty to the Horde is not as strong as its belief in its sacred mission of oblivion. Domain: Northshire, Azeroth The Black Tooth Grin Clan Chieftain: Rend and Maim, the sons of Blackhand Clan Colors: Black Background: The Black Tooth Grin clan was originally part of the Blackrock clan, but splintered off before the Horde’s passing into Azeroth. After their father was deposed from his position as War Chief by Orgrim Doomhammer, Rend and Maim decided to gain control over their own faction within the Horde without directly opposing the Doomhammer’s ascension to power. The Black Tooth Grin, noted for its custom of each member knocking out one of his own teeth to symbolize his loyalty to the clan, is charged with the protection and preservation of the dreaded Portal. The unity of The Black Tooth Grin may be sorely tested should the opportunity arise for Rend and Maim to reclaim their father’s station and avenge his death. Domain: The Black Morass, Azeroth Bleeding Hollow Clan Chieftain: Kilrogg Deadeye Clan Colors: Green Background: The Bleeding Hollow clan was one of the largest in the Horde before passing into Azeroth. Led by the aged Kilrogg, the Bleeding Hollow embodies the unrelenting savagery required for many long years of successful Orcish warfare. In accordance with their unequaled performance in battle, they have been given the honor of safeguarding the refinement operations in the occupied lands of Khaz Modan. Allegiant to the Blackrock clan, these veteran warriors place the needs of the Horde above all else. Domain: Ironforge, Khaz Modan Dragonmaw Clan Chieftain: Zuluhed the Whacked Clan Colors: White Background: Led by the Shaman Zuluhed, the Dragonmaw clan is a small but elite faction within the Horde. With its legacy dating back into the time before the Warlocks, the Dragonmaw was quick to become one of Blackhand’s strongest supporters in Azeroth. After his demise, the Dragonmaw honored its fealty to Blackhand by pledging itself into the service of his sons and The Black Tooth Grin. Using ritualistic magiks dowered by the ancient Shaman, the Dragonmaw clan was responsible for the capture of the Dragon Queen Alexstraza and the Horde’s current subjugation of the Dragons of Azeroth. Domain: Grim Batol, Khaz Modan Burning Blade Chieftain: None Clan Colors: Orange Background: The Burning Blade is not a clan as much as it is an elemental force of nature. Chaotic and unpredictable, the Burning Blade is a brotherhood of demented Orcs whose only objective is to raze and plunder with no regard for their own safety. This leaderless swarm is held in check by the Ogres – to be unleashed by the clans in times of urgent duress. The Burning Blade holds loyalty to no one and will attack any they perceive to be a threat – even their fellow Orcs. Domain: Nomadic Category:Sources